mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Die Landkarte – Teil 1
Die Landkarte – Teil 1 ist die erste Folge der fünften Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweiundneunzigste der Serie. Text Die Karte :Musik :Spike: schnarch :Twilight Sparkle: Lasst uns das alles nochmal durchgehen. :Rainbow Dash: ächtz Wir haben das schon eine Million Mal besprochen, Twilight. Wir haben alle sechs Schlüssel gefunden und Tirek besiegt und du besitzt ein Schloss. Ende der Geschichte! :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, aber wieso? :Applejack: Weiß nicht, Zuckerstückchen. Es ist ebend dein neues Haus und vielleicht steckt gar nicht mehr dahinter. :Rarity: Ich muss schon sagen. Vom ästetischen Gesichtspunkt aus muss hier auch nichts mehr reingesteckt werden. Es ist ganz einfach herrlich! :Fluttershy: Ich gebe Twilight recht. Und Rarity und Applejack und Rainbow Dash und Pinkie Pie. Oja und auch Spike. :Spike: schnarch :Twilight Sparkle: Als Prinzessin soll ich die Magie der Freundschaft in ganz Equestria verbreiten. Der Baum der Harmonie will doch nicht, dass ich in einem Schloss in Ponyville sitze. Das ergibt doch gar keinen Sinn! :Geräusche :Spike: gähn Ist das neu? Gefällt mir. :<Titellied> :Spike: Das ist ja unglaublich! Man sieht ganz Equestria! :Pinkie Pie: Hi, liebe Eltern. :stampf :Pinkie Pie: wimmer :schimmern :Pinkie Pie: lacht :Musik :Fluttershy: Aber, wenn das Ponyville ist, warum sind unsere Schönheitsflecken jetzt da drüben? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber anscheinend heißt das, dass wir es herausfinden sollen. Der Baum, die Truhe und dieses Schloss und dieser Plan. Wir müssen diesem Wink folgen. :Rainbow Dash: Ja und weißt du was? Auf dem Weg dorthin werden uns eine Menge gefährlicher Abendteuer erwarten. Bin dabei! :Applejack: Zum Heuhaufen! Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. :Pinkie Pie: Tja, eigentlich wollte ich unbedingt mein Backpapier sortieren. Aber ist okay. :Rarity: seufz Einverstanden. :Fluttershy: Ähm, vielleicht bleibe ich besser hier bei Spike. :Spike: Großartig! Ich und Big Mac wollen das ganze Wochenende über Hufball reden. Und Hufballkarten tauschen. Und Hufball-Statistiken diskutieren. :Fluttershy: Äh, ich hab nachgedacht. Vielleicht werde ich die Anderen doch begleiten. Kann ja sein, dass sie mich brauchen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich würde sagen. dann gehen wir auf Wanderschaft. :Spike: Tja, wie du willst. Aber er hat eine Hot-Fetlock-Grupiekarte und die will ich ihm unbedingt durch Schmeicheleien abluxen. Das Dorf der Gleichen :Eisenbahngeräusche :Twilight Sparkle: Da ist es! Das ist der Ort auf dem Plan. :Rarity: Richtig. Lasst uns runter gehen und das Spa finden. :Twilight Sparkle: Warte! Wir wissen nichts warum hergeschickt wurden. Wir sollten nichts einfach hingehen. Vielleicht ist es gefährlich. :Rainbow Dash: Ja! :Pinkie Pie: Bleibt hinter mir, Ponyfreundinnen. Das übernehme ich! :Applejack: Vorsicht Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: ächtz :Rainbow Dash: Hier hin hat uns die Landkarte geschickt? Es sieht aus wie der langweiligste Ort von Equestria. :Applejack: Das ist ein stinknormales Städtchen mit stinknormalen Ponys. :Rarity: Naja, es braucht ein paar architektonische Schnörkel mehr. Oder überhaupt architektonische Schnörkel. :Fluttershy: Ich finde es hier richtig hübsch. :Pinkie Pie: Mir gefällt's hier nicht. Überhaupt kein Bisschen. Ich weiß, wie man lacht und sie lachen nicht echt. :Twilight Sparkle: Nicht nur ihr Lachen. Seht euch mal die Schönheitsflecken an! :Rainbow Dash: Okay. Das ist seltsam. :Twilight Sparkle: Ein ganzer Ort mit dem selben Schönheitsfleck? Wie kann das denn sein? :Rainbow Dash: Ich wette da steckt irgend so'n schreckliches Monster dahinter. :Twilight Sparkle: Wieso nimmst du das an? :Rainbow Dash: Na weil ein Kampf gegen ein unheimliches schreckliches Monster genau richtig kommt. :Applejack: Wir gehen am besten runter in den Ort und sprechen mit den Einheimischen. Dann finden wir raus, was los ist. :Rainbow Dash: Tolle Idee, Applejack! Dann los! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, ihr Lächeln bedeutet nichts Gutes. :Male Creepy Pony 1: Willkommen! :Female Creepy Pony 1: Willkommen! :Male Creepy Pony 2: Willkommen! :"Bacon Braids": Willkommen! :Male Creepy Pony 3: Willkommen! :Female Creepy Pony 3: Willkommen! :Creepy Foals: Willkommen! :Fluttershy: Das ist mit Abstand der höflichste Ort in ganz Equestria! :Night Glider: Willkommen! :Fluttershy: lacht :Rainbow Dash: ächtz Vielen Dank, blöder Plan! :Party Favor: Willkommen! Entschuldige meine Neugier, aber bist du ein Alihorn? :Applejack: Das hier ist die Prinzessin der Freundschaft. :Party Favor: Nun, dann befindet ihr euch im richtigen Ort für Freundschaft. :Double Diamond: Was bringt euch denn zu uns? :Twilight Sparkle: Wir sind uns da noch nicht ganz sicher. :Double Diamond: Ah, verstehe. Nun, alle Besucher sind hier herzlich willkommen. Mein Name ist Double Diamond und das ist Party Favour. :Applejack: Hallöchen, Double Diamond. Ich bin Applejack und das sind Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash und Twilight Sparkle. :Double Diamond: Und ihr habt alle unterschiedliche Schönheitsflecken! :Twilight Sparkle: Dürfte ich was fragen? Hat es hier in letzter Zeit vielleicht Ärger gegeben? :Double Diamond: Was, Ärger? Oh nein. Ich glaube wir hatten noch nie Ärger in unserem kleinen Städtchen. :Party Favor: Ja, das stimmt! Ihr werdet sehen, hm. :Double Diamond: Vielleicht wollt ihr mit unserer Gründerin reden. Starlight Glimmer. :Fluttershy: Ich würde mir wünschen, dass alle Ponys in Equestria so freundlich wären, wie diese Ponys. :Pinkie Pie: Ich behalte sie ganz genau im Auge. Irgendwas stinkt hier in... wie immer dieser Ort auch heißt, an dem wir gerade sind. Starlight Glimmer :klopf :Double Diamond: Starlight, wir haben ein paar neue Besucher. :Rainbow Dash: Applejack Seid kampfbereit! Wir wissen nichts, wer da gleich durch die Tür kommt. :Starlight Glimmer: Willkommen! Ich freue mich, dass ihr uns hier besucht. :Rainbow Dash: ächtz :Double Diamond: Das sind Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash und Twilight Sparkle. :Starlight Glimmer: Verzeih meine Direktheit, aber ist das nicht Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle? Wir werden nichts oft von Alihörnern besucht. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja! Aber Twilight ist ausreichend. :Starlight Glimmer: Also, wie habt ihr von unserem kleinen Städtchen erfahren? :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Kurz: wir haben es auf einem Plan entdeckt. :Pinkie Pie: Genuer gesagt auf einem Baum-Truhe-Schloss-Plan. :Starlight Glimmer: Nun, jedenfalls habt ihr uns gefunden und wir möchten euch gern helfen. Wir freuen uns immer sehr über Ponys, die das Erlebnis von echter Freundschaft zum ersten Mal kennen lernen wollen. :Applejack: Bitte was? :Starlight Glimmer: Oh verzeih! Das ist das Besondere an unserem Städtchen, wisst ihr? Wir konkurrieren hier nicht mit unserem Schönheitsflecken. Denn hier hat niemand ein ganz besonderes Talent. :Twilight Sparkle: Habt ihr deshalb alle den gleichen Schönheitsfleck? :Starlight Glimmer: Vielleicht fällt es euch leichter zu verstehen, wenn ich euch durch unser Städtchen führe. :Rhythmus :Starlight Glimmer: Kopf hoch, Ponys! Marschiert stolz! pfeift Kommt alle zusammen! Und alle machen mit! Kein Pony bleibt zurück! ::Schön ist's bei uns Zuhause ::Hier kann man fröhlich sein ::Wir sind stets füreinander da ::Und keiner bleibt allein :Einwohner ::In unserem Städtchen ::Stellt man sich drauf ein ::Ein jeder ahmt den andern nach ::Und will wie er nur sein :Starlight Glimmer: Und nun zeigt mir alle euer schönstes Lächeln! ::Hier gibt es viel zu lachen ::Mit dem gleichen Schönheitsfleck ::Nur Namen unterscheiden uns ::Und das hat seinen Zweck :Einwohner ::In unserem Städtchen ::Lohnt sich Wettkampf nicht ::Denn wer immer siegen will ::Denkt nur noch an sich :Starlight Glimmer: Verstehst du? Bei uns ist jedes Pony ein Sieger! ::Hier lässt es sich gut leben ::Einigkeit ist Pflicht ::Niemand unterscheidet sich ::Das gibt es bei uns nicht :Einwohner ::In unserem Städtchen ::Ist Teamgeist angesagt ::Eigene Wünsche stören ::Und sind nicht gefragt :Glimmer ::Ponys die nicht spuren ::Sind hier nicht so gern geseh'n ::Hältst du dich für etwas besseres ::Kann Einheit nicht entstehen ::Wenn einer aus der Reihe tanzt ::Ist die Verwirrung groß ::Doch geht man in den gleichen Takt ::Dann lebt es sich grandios! :Einwohner ::In unserem Städtchen ::Fällt das Leben leicht ::Gleichheit heißt das Zauberwort ::Und alles wird erreicht ::Dies ist keine Utopie ::Zweifel fallen weg ::Uns verbindet Einigkeit ::Und der Schönheitsfleck! :Rainbow Dash: lacht Das ist ein Witz, oder? Ohne unsere Schönheitsflecken? Niemals! :Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, sei doch nicht so unhöflich! Wir sollten sie nichts verurteilen. Sie scheinen mit ihrer Wahl trotzdem sehr glücklich zu sein. :Pinkie Pie: Glaub bloß nicht ihrem Lächeln, Fluttershy! :Twilight Sparkle: Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube wir sind von all den Neuigkeiten etwas verwirrt. :Starlight Glimmer: Wir verurteilen niemanden hier in unserem Städtchen. Wir waren vor einiger Zeit genauso verwirrt und geblendet von den falschen Versprechen der Schönheitsflecken. :Rainbow Dash: Wo-wo-wo! Ist das ihr Ernst? :Twilight Sparkle: Als wir hier her geschickt wurden, nahmen wir an ihr braucht unsere Hilfe. Aber nun scheint es als brauchtet ihr unsere Hilfe gar nicht. :Starlight Glimmer: Habt ihr denn schonmal darüber nachgedacht, dass ihr hierher geschickt wurdet, damit wir euch helfen können? :Twilight Sparkle: Äm, öh. :Starlight Glimmer: Bisher ist jedes Pony, das hierher kam, immer geblieben. Warum sollte das bei euch anders sein? Aber das solltet ihr natürlich selbst für euch entscheiden. Bitte genießt unser kleines Fleckchen von Equestria. Wir fühlen uns hier sehr wohl. Ohne Zweifel wird es euch nicht anders gehen. Double Diamond, bitte hilf unseren Gästen, falls sie irgendetwas brauchen. :Double Diamond: Natürlich. :Starlight Glimmer: Tja, das ist sicherlich ein Zugewinn für unsere kleine Gemeinschaft. Und wenn dann ganz Equestria sieht, dass eine Prinzessin ihren Schönheitsfleck aufgegeben hat, dann werden endlich alle verstehen, dass wir hier etwas ganz Neues erschaffen. Mittagszeit :Male Creepy Pony 3: Willkommen! :Female Creepy Pony 4: Willkommen! :Male Creepy Pony 1: Willkommen! :Twilight Sparkle: Ein Schönheitsfleck steht für die einzigarigen Fähigkeiten eines Ponys. Wie ist es möglich...? :Rarity: keuch Was im Namen von Equestria ist das? :Shopkeeper: Willkomm'n! Möchtet ihr unsere hiesige Mode anprobieren? Diesen Monat gibt's bei uns Mäntel. :Rarity: würg Ähm, vielleicht ein anderes Mal, guter, Mann. Danke schön. Kein Wunder, dass hier kein Pony gut angezogen ist. :Fluttershy: Wirklich, Mädels. Sie verhalten sich vielleicht anders, als wir es gewöhnt sind. Das ist aber kein Grund unhöflich zu sein. :Rainbow Dash: Nein, aber der Grund unhöflich zu sein ist, dass sie uns alle anstarren. :Double Diamond: Braucht ihr etwas. :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, nein. Alle in Ordnung. Fluttershy hat recht. Wenn wir herausfinden wollen, warum wir hierher geschickt wurden, brauchen wir die Hilfe dieser Ponys. :Applejack: Wir sind ans Ende von Equestria gerannt, obwohl wir gar nicht wussten, wozu dieser Plan gut ist. :Pinkie Pie: Wären wir am Ende von Equestria, säßen wir jetzt auf einem großen 'A'. lacht Kappiert? :Rarity: Oh bitte, Miss Pie. Ein schlechter Witzezeitpunkt. Es war so ein weiter Weg und wozu? :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht hast du recht. Wir sind nun mal hier und irgendwie scheint hier etwas nicht zu stimmen. :Applejack: Davon kannst du dir jetzt aber auch nichts kaufen. :Sugar Belle: Ist das der rechte Zeitpunkt? :Fluttershy: Wir sollten uns wirklich nicht so vor unseren neuen Freunden zanken. Ehrlich Applejack, du bist fast so schlimm wie Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Ey, zieh mich da nicht mit rein! :Sugar Belle: Ist eure Freundschaft am Ende? :Pinkie Pie: Bist du verrückt? Wir lassen uns doch nicht von 'nem Streit das Essen versauen. :Sugar Belle: Okay, naja. Mein Name ist Sugar Belle. Was kann ich euch bringen? Wir haben Muffins... :Schweigen :Twilight Sparkle: Gut. Dann denke ich wir nehmen sechs Muffins. :Pinkie Pie: Lieber Zwölf! Was? Ich hatte Hunger! :Twilight Sparkle: Kommt Mädels! Wir müssen zusammen halten! Es ist doch egal was vorher geschehen ist. Jetzt sind wir hier. :Applejack: Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Und je schneller wir herausfinden wieso, desto schneller geht's nach hause. :Sugar Belle: Verzeiht, dass ich gelauscht hab. Aber vor ein paar Minuten habt ihr euch noch gestritten. Nun hört es sich so an, als hättet ihr euch vertragen. :Applejack: Uh-huh... :Sugar Belle: Ihr habt alle ganz unterschiedliche Meinungen. Und Schönheitsflecken. :Rarity: Wir haben ständig ganz unterschiedliche Meinungen, Schätzchen. :Sugar Belle: Aber es sieht aus, als währet ihr Freunde. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir sind Freunde! Daran kann doch ein kleiner Streit nichts ändern. :Sugar Belle: Es tut mir leid, aber es fällt mir sehr schwer, das zu verstehen. Verschiedene Fähigkeiten führen zu verschiedenen Meinungen und die zu Verbitterung und Elend. Dennoch wirkt ihr überhaupt nicht verbittert. :Pinkie Pie: hustspuck Mhh, gut. :Sugar Belle: Schon in Ordnung. Ich bin nicht die aller beste Bäckerin. Zu mindest nicht besser als alle anderen Ponys in der Stadt. Nun, ich hoffe es gefällt euch hier bei uns. :Pinkie Pie: bäh :Sugar Belle: Kommt hinein, bevor ihr geht. Wir treffen uns unten. :Rainbow Dash: Okay. Das war jetzt wirklich seltsam. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir bleiben sitzen, essen unsere Muffins und tun ganz normal. Ich glaube wir werden beobachtet. :Rainbow Dash: Ach echt? :Twilight Sparkle: Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine, dass hier ein Pony nicht will, dass wir mit Sugar Belle reden. :Double Diamond: mampf :Applejack: Ich hab eine Idee. Dazu musst du alle Muffins essen, Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Ich? Warum ich? :Applejack: Du verträgst von uns allen am meißten und das Pony da drin ist unsere beste Chance zu erfahren was zum Heuhaufen hier los ist. :Pinkie Pie: mampf :Applejack: übertrieben Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du alle Muffins gegessen hast, Pinkie Pie. Am besten gehen wir hinein und holen uns Nachschub. :Twilight Sparkle: Gut gemacht, Pinkie! :rumpel :rollt die Kellertreppe runter :Pinkie Pie: ächtz Ich hab aus Versehen schon mal Pappe gegessen und die war leckerer. Sugar Belles Keller :Twilight Sparkle: Hallo? Sugar Belle? :Sugar Belle: Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid. :Twilight Sparkle: Warum wolltest du uns hier unten treffen? :Sugar Belle: Es darf kein Pony mitbekommen, was jetzt passiert. :Party Favor: Bist du wirklich die Prinzessin der Freundschaft? :Night Glider: Kennst du auch Prinzessin Celestia? :Sugar Belle: Ich liebe deinen hübschen Schönheitsfleck! :Night Glider: Wie könnt ihr denn trotz unterschiedlicher Schönheitsflecken immer noch befreundet sein? :Sugar Belle: Oh, seht euch diesen hier an. Der ist ja auch wunderschön. Ich hätte gern für nur einen Tag meine besondere Fähigkeit zurück. Ich möchte gerne was anderes machen, als diese gresslichen Muffins zu backen. :Rainbow Dash: Und was hält dich davon ab? Hol dir doch deinen Schönheitsfleck zurück! :Party Favor: Ist doch nur Träumerei! Aber du meinst wir sollen uns unsere Schönheitsflecken zurückholen? Das ist ja ganz schön extrem. :Sugar Belle: Das würde Starlight wohl nicht gefallen. Sie will, dass wir alle gleich und glücklich sind. :Twilight Sparkle: Wie kann man einem Pony überhaupt den Schönheitsfleck wegnehmen? :Night Glider: Die Schönheitsfleck-Entfernung ist wirklich ein wunderbares Erlebnis. Starlight nutzt den Stab der Gleichheit um ihn magisch zu entfernen und mit diesem zu ersetzen. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber kein Pony sollte seinen Schönheitsfleck verlieren. Es steht für etwas sehr Wichtiges, dass euch ausmacht. :Night Glider: Oh, wir haben ihn ja nicht ganz verloren. Er ist in der Höhle in einem Verließ. Wir können ihn jederzeit besuchen und uns daran erinnern wie schmerzhaft ein Leben mit einem besonderen Talent ist. :Twilight Sparkle: Können wir diese Höhle auch aufsuchen? Der Fleckenraub :Starlight Glimmer: Es freut mich sehr, dass ihr an unserem Schönheitsflecken-Verließ interssiert seid. Wir hoffen, dass eines Tages alle Ponys aus Equestria in unser Städtchen pilgern, um hier bei uns ihre Schönheitsflecken entfernen zu lassen. (weiter im Hintergrund: So wird sich unsere Botschaft und ... gleichgestellter Ponys im ganzen Land verbreiten.) :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist der Grund unserer Reise! :Pinkie Pie: Du meinst Pega-Reise? :Twilight Sparkle: Nein! Wir sollen den Ponys ihre Schönheitsflecken zurück bringen. :Fluttershy: Oh, bist du sicher, Twilight? Vielleicht vermissen sie sie ein bisschen, aber besonders unglücklich wirken sie nicht. :Twilight Sparkle: Und warum wollten sie uns dann heimlich treffen? Und warum dürfen wir Starlight nicht sagen, wer uns von dem Verließ erzählt hat? Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. :Starlight Glimmer: Und hier ist der Eingang. Seht es euch an! Unser Schönheitsflecken-Verließ. :Twilight Sparkle: Etwas vergleichbares hab ich noch nie gesehen. :Starlight Glimmer: Und hier ist der Stab der Gleichheit. Er gehörte zu den neun verzauberten Dingen des großen Magiers Madowbrug. Wir fühlen uns sehr gesegnet ihn bei uns zu haben. Dieser Gegenstand ermöglicht es uns uns selbst von den Schönheitsflecken zu befreien. Ich bin neugierig. Wie habt ihr von unserem Schönheitsflecken-Verlies erfahren? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, ein paar Ponys haben erzählt, wie sehr sie ihre Flecken vermissen und... :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Ups! :Starlight Glimmer: japs Haben sie das? Naja, es schein dass ihr die Ponys zu freiem Denken inspiriert. Oder irre ich? :Rarity: Oh, wir hatten natürlich nicht vor irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten. Ich meine das ist so ein schönes Städtchen und... :Starlight Glimmer: Gut! Dann sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass es so bleibt! :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, eine Falle! :Geräusche :Twilight Sparkle: ächtz :Rest der Mane6: ächtz :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, ich gebe euch nicht die Schuld für das, was ihr heute versucht habt. Ihr habt euer ganzes Leben lang geglaubt, die Schönheitsflecken wären etwas Gutes. :Twilight Sparkle: Gib sie uns zurück! :Starlight Glimmer: Tja, nun könnt ihr den Rest eures Lebens hier verbringen. Mit uns! Und wir zeigen euch, wie viel beser euer Leben sein kann. Ganz ohne Schönheitsflecken. :Fortsetzung folgt. :Abspann Navboxen en:Transcripts/The_Cutie_Map_-_Part_1 pt:Transcrições/O Mapa das "Cutie Marks", Primeira Parte Kategorie:Die Landkarte – Teil 1 Kategorie:Transkripte